


【翻译】Dick和Wally的变装旅行

by Robin_and_Hood



Series: Batfamily Translations [7]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood
Summary: “哦，我的天啊！Barry叔叔，你和蝙蝠侠在做什么？”





	【翻译】Dick和Wally的变装旅行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dick and Wally's Bogus Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190911) by [pupeez4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva). 



这一定是一场噩梦。

这是唯一的解释。没有其他原因可能导致这……这件 **怪事** 发生。

这是唯一的解释，因为 **无论如何** ——即使在他能想象的最诡异的平行世界—— **Barry Allen** 和 **Bruce Wayne** 都 **不可能** 这样做。

所以没错——他正在经历一场很可怕很可怕的噩梦，在梦里他叔叔和蝙蝠侠在接吻。现在……他要醒来了。

他掐了自己一下，什么都没有发生。

“ **好吧……该死。** ”

你在梦中无法感受痛苦，对吧？但是那真的很疼。Wally皱起眉头，内心拼命寻求答案。这种情况的发生一定有某种 **原因** 。也许是心灵控制？或者是CADMUS再次来袭，制造Barry叔叔和蝙蝠侠的克隆体，达成用 **恐怖心理阴影** 摧毁少年正义联盟的邪恶计划。

“现在到底发生了什么？”Artemis低声说道，语气有些敬畏。

不——不对，你不应该感到敬畏。你应该感到惊恐。这绝对是CADMUS的计划。

“我……我不能确定……”很好——Kaldur听起来受到了惊吓。真高兴知道他不是唯一因面前情景而精神崩溃的人。

“我想闪电侠已经结婚了？”Conner语气困惑地说。“而蝙蝠侠……他是蝙蝠侠。他们可以这样做吗？”

“什么——是有妇之夫可以亲吻其他人，还是蝙蝠侠可以亲吻某个人？”

Wally怒视着Artemis，想要告诉她，在 **任何情况** 下都不应该将“亲吻”一词与“蝙蝠侠”和Barry叔叔联系在一起。

“两者都是。”Conner皱着眉头答道。

Wally离开了小队，留给自己一段时间（至少在心中）歇斯底里地哭泣。这到底是怎么回事？他们走进房间，然后……

然后他们看见闪电侠，和蝙蝠侠，接吻。

（更准确地说，是 **互相** 亲吻。）

然后，Wally的大脑充满了爆炸性的恐怖，震惊，困惑，他说过没有， **恐怖** ？

Wally还记得他面对恐怖景象的反应。

“ **哦，我的天啊！Barry叔叔，你和蝙蝠侠在做什么？** ”

还有罗宾的反应。

“哦，我的天啊，天啊，天啊， **你们不要这样！** ”

更多的是他的反应。

“ **为什么？Iris阿姨怎么办？我的天啊Barry叔叔，你怎么可以和——蝙蝠侠？哦，我的天啊，我要清理我的大脑，为什么，哦天啊——** ”

（还有小队的反应——当罗宾第一次像普通十三岁孩子一样尖叫时，Kaldur和Artemis目瞪口呆，Conner眨了眨眼，M'gaan扔掉了她手中那盘小甜饼。）

所以看来，他不仅大脑受到伤害，而且失去了所有小甜饼。

而现在……现在Barry叔叔和蝙蝠侠注视着他们。哦，天啊，他们正在 **直视** 着他们。

如果这是一场噩梦，现在就是醒来的时候了。

然而，Wally早已放弃了希望——因为那实在太仁慈了。宇宙是如此残酷，致力于折磨他们——而且不会轻易放弃。

他没有在做梦。这意味着……

“ **快跑！** ”他大声喊道，从房间里飞奔而出，甚至忘记回头看其他人有没有跟上他。

……

当他们撤退到安全距离外时，他要做的第一件事就是给Barry叔叔打电话。

Artemis皱起眉头。“你 **已经** 知道他在那个房间……”

“现在我和他们不在同一个房间里，”Wally厉声说道。“但是我必须知道Barry叔叔到底在想什么，所以我要给他打电话，把手机当作我和 **我被迫目睹的恐怖事物** 之间的屏障！”

罗宾呜咽着。哦，没错——Wally几乎忘记他最好的朋友与他一样受伤。

Conner关心地看了他一眼。“罗宾，你还好吗？”他问道。

“不好，”罗宾答道，似乎快要哭出来了。“我原本以为猫女已经很糟糕了……”

“我认为我们都应该冷静下来，”Kaldur说着，试图让自己像一个负责的领队（他在正常情况下 **真的** 很擅长这么做，但是……现在绝对不是正常情况）。“我们需要理性地思考。”

“蝙蝠侠和闪电侠正在亲热！”罗宾厉声说道，“再也没有什么理性了！”

Wally尽力无视他们，把手机紧紧贴在耳边。然而他还是能听到罗宾疯狂的呜咽声。

电话铃响到第三声时，Barry叔叔接通了电话。

“Barry叔叔， **为什么，你怎么能这样？** ”Wally哭喊着，甚至没有留给叔叔回应的机会。“哦，我的天啊，和蝙蝠侠在一起，那么Iris阿姨，哦，天啊，她将会和你离婚，你再也不是Barry叔叔了，你仅仅是Barry，而且——我甚至不知道我想不想叫你Barry叔叔，因为那样蝙蝠侠就是蝙蝠侠叔叔对吗？不行，那永远不会发生，因为世界会崩溃，如果——”

“孩子！”Barry叔叔听起来很困惑。“冷静下来， **你在说什么？** ”

“你！和蝙蝠侠！ **在另一个房间里亲热！** ”

对方沉默了片刻。

“……我很快就过来，”Barry叔叔说完就挂断了电话。

“什么—— **不要！** ”不，不对，这不是他想要的！“你怎么敢！”

所有人都注视着他。

“……他们正在过来，”Wally呻吟着。

罗宾发出一声痛苦的悲鸣。

……

当蝙蝠侠和闪电侠进入房间时，Wally认为一切都够了——他准备前往另一个陌生国度，一个没有人知道什么是“闪电侠”和“蝙蝠侠”的国度。因为今后他再也无法直视Barry叔叔。

“哦，我的天啊！”罗宾哭诉着，“蝙蝠侠，和闪电侠，还有——这完全是一场 **灾难** ，而且——我说过我反对了吗？因为，真的， **为什么——？！** ”

蝙蝠侠举手示意，罗宾安静了下来，房间里爆发的其他问题也随之沉默（因为他是 **蝙蝠侠** ，即使在这种情况下，你依然知道忽视他意味着死亡）。

“首先听我说，我们整个下午都在瞭望塔。”蝙蝠侠咆哮道。

罗宾眨了眨眼，声音颤抖，“那又是怎么——？”

然后两个人走进房间，站在蝙蝠侠和闪电侠身后，Wally再次怀疑他是否被困在奇怪的噩梦中。

或许他关于CADMUS的猜测是正确的。

因为要不然怎么有 **两个蝙蝠侠和两个闪电侠** 站在他们面前？

“时间旅行，”蝙蝠侠僵硬地说，好像他明白Wally的心思（考虑到他是蝙蝠侠，Wally并不惊讶他会读心术）。

“……什么？”罗宾难以置信地问。

“他们……来自未来。”Barry叔叔看了两个……时间旅行者……一眼，似乎不确定他是否应该透露这个消息。

Wally毫不在意。无论他们是不是时间旅行者，他们依然是 **Barry叔叔和蝙蝠侠** 。所以可怕的亲吻，谁知道还有其他什么，在几年内不会发生——但一切依然会发生。

好像明白他的心思（这一定是蝙蝠科技），罗宾哭喊着，“那么很好——未来蝙蝠侠和未来闪电侠在接吻。这再好不过了！”

Wally热切地点头。

“呃？！”Barry叔叔不可思议地问。“ **你们说的是什么？！** ”

蝙蝠侠用致命的眼神瞪了另一个闪电侠一眼。

另一个闪电侠叹了口气。“没错，你说对了，”他说，“我亲吻了蝙蝠侠，但是……这并不是你想的那样。”与此同时，另一个闪电侠摘下了制服头套。现在Wally更加困惑了。

制服下并不是Barry叔叔。

而是 **他自己** 。

“呃？”他只能发出一个音节。他知道他目瞪口呆的样子像一条金鱼，但是他很确定房间里的其他人都是这样。

“那么……Wally和蝙蝠侠一起接吻？”M'gaan困惑地问道。

……哦，天啊，不，不要，这简直 **更加** 糟糕了……

然后，就好像这一切还不够诡异似的，另一个蝙蝠侠笑了起来。他笑了起来。Wally甚至从未想过这个 **可能性** ——但是这已经发生了。他们都目睹了这一刻。

这一定是世界的终结。天啊，他还年轻，还不想死，但是——也许不会那么糟糕。毕竟，一切都出乎他的意料。

“再一次，并不是你想的那样，”另一个蝙蝠侠说（他还在发出诡异的笑声，该死的！），然后摘下了他的头套。

“嗨，Wally，”他最好的朋友挥着手说道。

Wally目瞪口呆。

“哦，我的天啊，那是 **谁** ？”Artemis问道。“那……那不是 **蝙蝠侠** ，对吗？”

“好吧，你们认识的我还是罗宾，”未来的小罗回答道。（该死的，他是 **罗宾** ——而且……而且他看起来 **长大了** ，这真的， **真的** 很奇怪……）

“ **什么？！** ”Artemis尖叫起来。

“小——小罗？”Wally咳嗽着，瞪着他最好的朋友的成年版本。“你是蝙蝠侠？我是 **闪电侠** ？为什么我是闪电侠？ **为什么** 你是蝙蝠侠？”

这一切都没有什么意义，Wally知道他的大脑爆炸只不过是时间问题。

未来的罗宾笑着说。“我亲爱的妹妹会这么说，剧透者（Spoiler）。”

“ **……什么？！** ”

罗宾耸了耸肩。“这是在开玩笑，对吧？不是吗？”

他问的是蝙蝠侠和Barry叔叔，但他们没有回答。显然蝙蝠侠正在专心用杀人的眼神看着年纪更大的那个他。

“呐，”成年的他回答道，“Di——蝙蝠侠和我几天前被困在这里，正义联盟正在寻找让我们回去的方法。”

未来的罗宾点点头。“没错，但是我们很无聊，所以我们决定来到这里——你知道，追忆旧日时光。”他笑着说。

每个人的反应都是目瞪口呆。

“我 **想不到** 别人会叫我蝙蝠侠，”罗宾喃喃地说。“那真的……很奇怪。太奇怪了……”

Wally同意他的看法。他完全不希望别人叫他闪电侠。他不喜欢这件事的含义。无论如何，Barry叔叔不会抛弃他的责任，对吗？如果他是未来的闪电侠……

他的内心感到一阵战栗。他不想顺着这个思路继续推测。

“已经够了，”蝙蝠侠咆哮道。“你们两个，回到瞭望塔。”

“没错，不要暗中探索，”Barry叔叔补充道。“当未来蝙蝠潜入现在蝙蝠的房间时，情况已经足够糟糕了。”

“我想对特工A打个招呼！”未来的罗宾抗议道。

蝙蝠侠瞪了他一眼。

未来的他扫视了整个房间，目光停留在罗宾身上。他叹了口气，有些怀念地说，“哇哦……难道你不想念罗宾还不是恶魔般的前任刺客的日子吗？”

“不……”未来的罗宾答道，他的声音无比深情。“不，我完全不想念那些……”

“罗宾是一名刺客？”Conner困惑地说。

“什么？不是！”罗宾有点不客气地答道。

Wally皱起眉头。为什么小罗会成为刺客呢？这件事比蝙蝠侠和闪电侠更不可思议……不，他现在不想思考这些。

“现在是时候离开了，”蝙蝠侠说，声音坚定可怕，标准的蝙蝠风格。“这次， **留在** 瞭望塔， **不要** 离开。”

未来的罗宾和未来的他听从了命令。然而，他们离开房间时动作亲密，比起看见他们接吻的记忆更加令人不安。

“你们必须睡在不同房间，该死的，”Wally听到蝙蝠侠离开房间时咆哮道。

等一下……他和小罗……？

Kaldur咳嗽了一声，“那个……到底是……”

“罗宾！”Artemis挥舞着手臂叫喊道。“你为什么没有告诉我你这么性感？”

罗宾有些喘不上气来。

“我的意思是，”Artemis继续说，显然不满意对方的反应，“那双 **眼睛** ！那张 **脸** ！真的，如果你现在就长成那样，我不明白你为什么一直戴着面具……”

“请你！ **停下！** ”罗宾乞求着，听起来快要过呼吸了。“我是蝙蝠侠！未来的我是蝙蝠侠！那么…… **为什么我是蝙蝠侠？** ”

这是一个很好的问题，Wally想到。另一个好问题是， **到底为什么未来的他和未来的小罗在接吻？**

（另外，未来的他到底为什么幸存了这么久，蝙蝠侠看起来已经考虑好谋杀极速者的最佳方式了。）

“呃……你们还好吗？”

他们都转过身来，距离疯狂尖叫只有咫尺之遥（好吧，说的是他，他也几乎确定小罗同样惊讶）。未来的罗宾——不知何故成为未来的蝙蝠侠——正站在门口。

“忘记这件披风！”他欢快地说，“现在……Wally好像要受不了了，所以我准备离开。”

“ **不要！** ”罗宾喊道，“你不能就这么离开，我还有问题！”

“嘿，Dick，你需要帮忙吗？”成年的他在外面喊道。

“ **不，要，动，** ”他听到蝙蝠侠的咆哮（哦没错，他将要走向死亡）。

“他对你的昵称是 **Dick** ？”Artemis注意到了，“哇哦，你们一定很好。”

未来的罗宾眨了眨眼。“这并不是……”他停了下来，摇了摇头。“好吧，说出你们的问题，如果可以我就会回答，然后……”他微笑着，“我必须在蝙蝠侠进来之前真正离开。”

“好的——告诉我为什么我是蝙蝠侠，”罗宾立刻说道。Wally注意到他紧绷着肩膀，显然罗宾害怕这个答案。

“……好吧，我不能回答这个问题，”未来的罗宾犹豫了片刻，说道。

“什么？”罗宾睁大了眼睛。“来吧！我——我只是想知道……”他犹豫了一下，Wally能想象到他想说的是什么：“ **Bruce去世了吗？** ”

然而，片刻犹豫之后，罗宾咬紧了牙关，他喃喃地说：“……没关系。其实我没有其他问题了。”

“呃，你在开玩笑吗，我们当然有问题！”Wally叫喊着。

好吧没错，他有一个非常重要的问题，他很愿意得知答案，但他认为未来的小罗并不会回答Barry叔叔为什么不再是闪电侠。所以取而代之的是，他问了这个最为重要的问题：

“你 **为什么** 要亲吻未来的我？！”

未来的罗宾笑了。“哦，这很简单——他很性感。”

Wally的大脑被冻结了。

“而且，我爱他。”未来罗宾的神情如同那些迷人的浪漫之歌。Wally的大脑开始融化，再次被冻结，然后被大锤击中。

罗宾看起来有些惊讶，不停用余光扫视Wally，一副不可置信的样子。

“轮到我了！”Artemis喊道。她注视着未来的罗宾，问道：“为什么你的屁股 **这么好看** ？”

未来的罗宾挑起一边眉毛。更奇怪的是，他看上去没有尴尬或者不安。Wally不禁怀疑他经常听到类似的评论。

“我是说，来吧，”她继续道，而罗宾在背景中痛苦地咳嗽着，“看起来真的很不错。”在她身边，M'gaan害羞地点了点头。甚至 **超级小子** 也在若有所思地注视着Dick。

“杂技演员从不透露他的秘密，”未来的罗宾坏笑着答道。“现在，我真的要走了。我想蝙蝠侠已经不耐烦了，那么可怜的Wally就必须处理后果。”

“等一下！”Conner喊道。未来的罗宾转身看向他，惊讶于他的爆发。Conner睁大了渴望的双眼，看着他。

“超人……”他犹豫了一下，继续道，“超人有没有接受我？”

未来的罗宾眨了眨眼，然后微笑着说，“他当然接受了你，Kon-El。”

Conner皱起眉头。“Kon-El？”

未来的罗宾笑得更开心了。“再等几年，然后你就会明白。”

Conner认真想了想，然后微笑起来。他看起来——好吧，他看起来充满希望，而Wally知道那些不舒服的感觉已经消失了。超级小子能得到他渴望的认可这个事实，证明也许——只是也许——未来并没有那么糟糕。

“……哦，为什么Wally一直说你是刺客？”

这是个好问题——Wally几乎忘记提问，但是现在这个问题再次被提出……未来的他到底是什么意思？

“嗯？”未来的罗宾看起来有些困惑，然后他睁大眼睛，意识到了什么。“哦！不，他说的不是我，他说的是Damian。”

所有人都茫然地看着他，Wally确定他不是唯一不知道“Damian”是谁的人。

“他是我超级可爱的弟弟，我非常非常喜欢他。”未来的罗宾语无伦次，Wally意识到他完全是认真的。“他是蝙蝠侠和Talia al Ghul的儿子。”

哦，天啊，他 **还是** 认真的。

“哦，我的天啊， **什么？！** ”罗宾呻吟道，“Bru——蝙蝠侠，你完全——哦，我的天啊，我宁愿选择Barry叔叔——”

“ **我不同意！** ”Wally喊道。

然后，成年的他出现在门口，让气氛变得更加古怪。

“你要走了吗？”未来的他问未来的罗宾。“我想蝙蝠侠很快就要扔给我一个蝙蝠镖。”

“没错，我要走了，”未来的罗宾答道。他打趣地看了小队一眼。“再见，迷你自己，迷你小队，迷你男友。”

Wally咳嗽起来。

未来的罗宾戴上头套，依然在微笑—— **天啊** ，这太奇怪了——然后和未来的他一起离开房间。

Wally可以听到他们的声音传进房间。

“……我发誓，他想要杀死我。这比他第一次发现更加糟糕，你最好帮我搞定，Dick。”

“在蝙蝠车里来一发快的怎么样？”

“那个……”

Wally扫视了一眼。罗宾眼中的恐惧表明，他并不是唯一听到这段亲密对话的人。

Wally感觉这段时间旅行很奇怪。大概只有，什么，半个小时？他的头脑在努力工作，试图消化过量的信息。

显然他终有一日会成为闪电侠，他不知道 **原因** 。他也会和他最好的朋友坠入爱河——他也不知道原因（小罗很完美，但是他是他最好的朋友，而他只有十三岁——这很 **奇怪** ）。

（虽然，未来的小罗 **绝对** 不是十三岁。）

想想好的一面，至少最近他还不需要叫蝙蝠侠“叔叔”。

END


End file.
